


Things left unsaid

by NovaMitchell



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Pop Music RPF, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaMitchell/pseuds/NovaMitchell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was leaving again..  They never were able to have the time together that they needed.  Maybe, if things were different, they could be more than friends... </p>
<p>Inspired from the lyrics of “Almost is Never Enough”  – Ariana Grande</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things left unsaid

_inspired from lyrics of “Almost is Never Enough”  –[Ariana Grande)](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Avewmc27cho5mrhf63psbn3qbsy?utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics)_

_“I’d like to say we gave it a try. I’d like to blame it all on life. Maybe we just weren’t right, but that’s a lie. That’s a lie.”_

 

**T** his is how it was. How it has always been between them. When he arrived back in town, he never stayed for too long. Work and obligations were the things that kept him away. He had been back for a week and in the morning he would be leaving once more.

They had spent their time talking – reminiscing over the past and catching up on the paths each others lives were going. Both left out small pieces of their story: like how much they missed one another. He’s only a friend to me, nothing more. She’s only a friend to me, nothing more. It was the lie they made themselves believe.

 

_“If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you.  
Then maybe we wouldn’t be two worlds apart, but right here in each others arms….”_

 

“You just got back, and now you’re leaving again?” She ask as she stepped out onto the balcony and the warm air. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the railing, her back to him and looking up at the night sky that was painted with the fading colors of sunset. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, getting control of her voice before speaking again. “That hardly seems fair. Taking all the glory for yourself when you have a team of people waiting for their shot.”

 

_“If I could change the world overnight, there’d be no such thing as goodbye.  
You’ll be standing right where you were and we’d get the chance we deserve…”_

 

He had watched her when she left the room and had resolved to keep his distance. Then he saw her standing there, and drew her into himself and hugged her gently. He smiled when she hugged him back, and even managed to add mirth to his voice. “What will I do without the accolades?”

Even she managed to get out a small laugh at his quip. “Oh what ever would you do…” she stated.  He had gotten her to laugh, even if only a little. Even if she was only using it to mask what she was feeling.

 

_“And we can deny it as much as we want, but in time our feelings will show.  
‘Cause sooner or later, we’ll wonder why we gave up…”_


End file.
